kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Do Kyung-soo
Do Kyung-soo (*12. Januar 1993), besser bekannt als D.O., ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er ist ein Mitglied der südkoreanisch-chinesischen Boygroup EXO und deren Subgruppe EXO-K. thumb|272px|D.O. Sommer 2017 Leben vor seiner Karriere Do Kyung-soo wurde am 12. Januar 1993 in Goyang, Gyeonggi Provinz, Südkorea geboren. Er ging auf die Goyang Poongsan Elementary School, Baekshin Middle School und Baekseok High School. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Do Seung-soo, der 3 Jahre älter ist. Kyung-soo begann in seiner Grundschulzeit mit dem Singen und war während seiner Schullaufbahn Teilnehmer an lokalen Gesangswettbewerben. Nachdem er im Jahr 2010 einen lokalen Gesangswettbewerb gewonnen hatte, wurde ihm geraten, zu einer Audition von S.M. Entertainment zu gehen. Während seiner letzten beiden High School Jahre wurde er unter der Agentur ein Trainee. Bei seiner Audition trat er mit den Songs "Anticipation" von Na Yoon-kwon und "My Story" von Brown Eyed Soul's auf. Am 30. Januar 2012 wurde er als achtes Mitglied der Gruppe EXO vorgestellt. 2012-2013: Debüt und Karrierebeginn Am 08. April 2012 feierte D.O. mit der Boygroup EXO und ihrer Debütsingle "Mama" sein Debüt. Im Juli 2013 wurde er in dem Song "Goodbye Summer" von f(x) 's zweitem Studioalbum "Pink Tape" vorgestellt. Im Dezember 2013 sang D.O zusammen mit Baekhyun und Chen den Titeltrack für das Winteralbum "Miracles in December". 2014-heute: Karriere als Schauspieler und Anerkennung Im September 2014 hatte D.O. mit einer Rolle in dem Film "Cart" sein Schauspieldebüt. In September 2014, D.O. made his acting debut with a supporting role in the movie Cart, playing a high school student and son of a grocery store worker and union member (played by Yum Jung-ah). The movie premiered at the 2014 Toronto International Film Festival. He also released an original soundtrack titled "Crying Out" for the movie. Later in 2014, D.O. made his small screen debut playing the supporting role oin the SBS drama It's Okay, That's Love, which starred Gong Hyo-jin and Jo In-sung.5 For his performance in the drama, D.O. was later nominated for the Best New Actor and Popularity awards at the 51st Baeksang Arts Awards.6 In 2015, it was revealed that D.O. was ranked number one by critics among 40 idol-actors who participated in dramas in 2014. In June 2015, D.O. appeared in KBS's drama Hello Monster, playing a psychopath. His acting drew high praise from netizens, critics, and industry insiders.78 In November 2015, D.O. was nominated for the Best Supporting Actor award at the 52nd Grand Bell Awards for his role as Tae-young in Cart.9 In January 2016, D.O. was announced as one of the cast of voice actors for the feature-length animated film The Underdog, which is slated to premiere in 2017. He will voice Moongchi, a stray dog who is separated from his owner.10 In February 2016, he collaborated with Yoo Young-jin on a duet titled "Tell Me (What Is Love)" for S.M. Entertainment's Station music project. He had previously performed a short version of the song as a solo performance throughout Exo's first concert tour. Later in February, D.O. starred as the male lead alongside actress Kim So-hyun in the romantic film Pure Love.11 In April 2016, he was cast in Kim Yong-hwa's film With God, a blockbuster adaptation of the same-titled webtoon about a court in the afterlife where the deceased undergo multiple trials for 49 days.12 In October 2016, D.O. starred alongside Chae Seo-jin in Positive Physique, a web drama produced by Samsung.13 The series became the most watched web drama of all time.1415 On October 25, 2016, he was cast in the thriller comedy film Room No.7, which is set to begin filming in January, 2017.16 In November 2016, D.O. starred alongside Jo Jung-suk and Park Shin-hye in the film My Annoying Brother, playing a national level Judo athlete.17 D.O. and Jo Jung-suk also recorded the ending theme song, titled "Don't Worry", for the movie.18 On May 8, 2017, S.M. Entertainment has confirmed that D.O. will be taking on the lead role in "Swing Kids" (tentative title). "Swing Kids" is a film set in a concentration camp in North Korea during the Korean War. D.O plays Ro Ki Soo, a North Korean soldier who falls in love with tap dancing in the midst of all the chaos.19 Am 18. Juli 2017 erschien das neue EXO-Album, "The War", welches 9 Songs beinhaltet, unter anderem den Titel "Ko Ko Bop". Im September 2017 wurden für das Album drei weitere Songs, namens "Power", "Boomerang" und "Sweet Lies" veröffentlicht. Am 25. Februar 2018 trat er gemeinsam mit den anderen EXO-Mitgliedern bei der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele in Pyeongchang auf. In 2018, D.O starred in Swing Kids, a film set in a prison camp in South Korea during the Korean War. He plays a North Korean soldier who falls in love with tap dancing in the midst of all the chaos.2526 The same year, he was cast in his first small-screen leading role, playing a crown prince in 100 Days My Prince.27 The series was a commercial success, becoming the fifth highest-rated Korean drama in cable television history.28 D.O. was awarded Most Popular Actor at the 55th Baeksang Arts Awards.29 D.O. enlisted for his mandatory military service, serving active duty on July 1, 2019, and will finish his service in January 2021.303132 He posted a handwritten letter on Exo's official fan club following news of his plans to voluntarily enlist.33 The same day, he released a solo track which he co-wrote, "That's Okay", through the SM Station project. Privates Trivia Rollen in Dramen 2012 in To the Beautiful You als D.O. (Cameo mit EXO-K, Episode 2) 2015 in EXO next door als D.O. Auftritte in Fernsehshows 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 in EXO Arcade 2019 in Travel the World on EXO's Ladder II in Heart for You Galerie 77a8a527aa457d06c8a28383eca7c9dc.jpg kyungsoo_handsome.png tumblr_inline_no4ytsyeoU1tp3amp_500.jpg 7e73a3e4d0ef7adbb3c4092044950552--exo-korean-korean-dramas.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg 729746c7d98adb2b0b89d6bcdd46b34d.jpg D.O.-e1429926438217.jpg 20130615-232418.jpg Exo-do-5.jpg THE-POWER-DO2-1.jpg 7572563815eec537a884a89c0a92aefb.jpg 0e94b0f4b3ef08ab5fb29257136b599b.jpg 4e5932a967396f48ef31408f4a9eae40.jpg 2058c26cc8f1a02c229397625819c381.jpg Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Januar Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:27